Marilyn Dumont
Marilyn Dumont (born 1955) is a Canadian poet and academic of Cree / Métis descent. Life Dumont was born at Olds, Alberta, the daughter of Cecile Marie (Vanasse) and Joseph Ambrose Dumont. She is a descendent of Isidore Dumont, brother of Métis leader Gabriel Dumont. Dumont, Marilyn, Virtual Museum of Métis History and Culture, Gabriel Dumont Institute of Native Studies and Applied Research. Web, Apr. 5, 2017. She earned a B.A. in English from the University of Alberta, and an M.F.A. in creative writing from the University of British Columbia.Marilyn Dumont, English-Canadian Writers, Faculty of Humanities & Social Sciences, Athabasca University, Web, Feb. 17, 2012. She has taught at Simon Fraser University and Kwantlen University College in Vancouver, and at the University of Alberta. She has been writer in residence at the universities of Alberta, Windsor, and Toronto, and at Grant MacEwan College, Edmonton. She has also worked in video production as an intern with the National Film Board. She teaches creative writing at the University of Alberta and Athabasca University.Msrilyn Dumont - three poems, Canadian Poetries. Web, Apr. 5, 2017. She has been published in numerous Canadian literary journals, and her work has been widely anthologized as well as broadcast on radio and television. Recognition Awards *1997: Gerald Lampert Award, A Really Good Brown Girl *2001: Alberta Book Award for Poetry, Green Girl Dreams Mountains *2001: Writer's Guild of Alberta Stephan G. Stephansson Award for Poetry, Green Girl Dreams Mountains *2007: McNally Robinson Aboriginal Book of the Year Award, That Tongued Belonging Publications Poetry *''A Really Good Brown Girl''. London, ON: Brick Books, 1996. ISBN 0-919626-76-9 *''Green Girl Dreams Mountains''. Lantzville, BC: Oolichan Books, 2001. *''That Tongued Belonging''. Wiarton, ON: Kegedonce Press, 2007. *''The Pemmican Eaters: Poems''. Toronto: ECW Press, 2015. Juvenile *''Stray Dog Mocassins'' (illustrated by Cherie Dimaline). Southampton, ON: Ningwakwe Learning Press, 2009. Edited *''Initiations: A selection of young native writings.'' Penticton, BC: Theytus Books, 2007. *Jody Kechego, Stepping Up: A personal guide to being an involved citizen in a First Nation community (edited with Jo Calvert). Southampton, ON: Ningwakwe Learning Press, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Marilyn Dumont, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 19, 2015. See also *Canadian First Nations poets *List of Canadian poets References *Barkwell, Lawrence J. “Marilyn Dumont” in Women of the Métis Nation. Winnipeg: Louis Riel Institute, 2010. ISBN 978-0-9809912-5-3 Notes External links ;Poems *IBARW: 2 poems by Marilyn Dumont *Msrilyn Dumont - three poems at Canadian Poetries ;Audio / video *Marilyn Dumont at YouTube ;Books *Marilyn Dumont at Amazon.com ;About *Marilyn Dumont 1955- at Canadian Women Poets * Marilyn Dumont at English-Canadian Writers. * Irony, Metis Style: Reading the poetry of Marilyn Dumont and Gregory Scofield, Canadian Poetry Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Women poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:Métis writers Category:Canadian Métis people Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Athabasca University faculty Category:University of Alberta alumni Category:University of Alberta faculty Category:University of British Columbia alumni Category:Canadian academics Category:People from Alberta Category:Canadian First Nations poets